


COLD-HEARTED

by Kiesion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiesion/pseuds/Kiesion
Summary: [Character death warning + Dark/Evil!Gray] It is certainly a very dark time at the moment as half of the Fairy Tail guild has been currently wiped out due to another powerful yet unknown dark guild as Gray ends up missing. Natsu discovers something devastating about his lover in the end.





	COLD-HEARTED

Every single moment counts. The years, months, minutes, along with the seconds. But, how long has it been? Half of the guild has been wiped out by one of the more powerful guilds. The other half is off battling. Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel. I recently lost my rival, or well...my 'best friend',  I'm going to try my best to find wherever he's hiding. I know you're out there Gray.

 

The dragon slayer pants as he stares in the ground, kneeling with his blood boiling. The room around him was filled with defeated dark wizards who were powerful, but not powerful enough to slow him down. The pinkette was aiming for their leader, the one who's responsible for the death of many. The death of half of the guild in Fairy Tail, and the civilians of this town. Unaware about how his comrades are currently he expects that they're doing everything that they can, or what to surpass.

 

Gritting his teeth in anger, as he soon strikes a blow into the ground with his fiery fists furious with what's going on. Until all of a sudden he hears footsteps growing louder, and closer which caught his attention as he glances up. He knew he smelled something familiar. The flames suddenly vanished until Natsu stood up quickly, slightly glaring at the ravenette. "Gray." he muttered. "You made quite a mess in here you know." the ravenette replies with a slight mock in his voice. Natsu's clutched his fists tightly. This wasn't Gray. This wasn't the one he knew, this wasn't...his beloved.

 

Natsu dashed full speed ahead towards his new 'enemy' with hesitation, tackling him afterwards as he pinned his opponent. "Don't tell me you caused all of this?!" he exclaimed his voice cracking only receiving a chuckle from the other. This only angered the dragon slayer as his hands slightly ignited once again. Natsu was certainly going through many emotions as he tried his best not to get it in the way, he was hesitant about hurting his past childhood friend, his lover who seemed to be far gone as Gray gave an emotionless expression. "I might as well tell you a few things." the ice mage uttered out closing his eyes to recall the moment. "During one of our missions if I recall, I was possessed with this powerful demon. Of course it hurt like hell at the time but it was still worth it." he finishes, as he opens his icy-cold blue eyes practically glancing through his lover's soul.

 

Natsu's expression soon changed from confusion to anger. Suddenly his flames had grown hotter, as Gray shoved the dragon slayer off roughly without any hesitation. "One last battle for old time sake?" the ice mage taunts, the smirk appearing on his sly lips. Without a word, or response the pinkette jumps back as he shouts "fire dragon iron's fist!" along with using his dragon's claw aiming straight towards his old comrade. Gray's reaction was quick; as he shouts back in response "ice-make shield!" blocking the dragon slayer's attack but soon evaded from the scene.

 

"Don't plan on playing that trick with me!" the dragon slayer yelled, from complete frustration. He seemed to be off the edge lately, especially after fighting all of those powerful mages. Natsu glanced around the room before turning around quickly due to his reflex despite being very tired at the moment as Gray launched himself towards him. "Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" creating the iced massive blade as he attempts to strike through his lover as Natsu dodged the attack jumping back once again before suddenly stopping. He...he couldn't continue this battle. Not against Gray. Instead the dragon slayer fell on his knees staring at the ground in defeat. This only gave the ice mage concern as he cautiously walked towards the dragon slayer, pondering his next move. Deep down, Natsu knew that somewhere. Anywhere. Gray was in there. He just needed to get him out of that darkness. Wherever he is. Gray, I know you're in there.

 

The ravenette only sighed as he stops in front of Natsu a few feet away. "Giving up? That's not the Natsu that I know of." he scoffed in disappointment. However deep in Gray's icy heart he felt a sharp pain from within. Unsure of the feeling he ended up ignoring it anyways. He stared down at his opponent waiting for an answer. Nothing. The pinkette looked up at him, tears flowing down his face. "You're not the Gray that I know of." he whispered loud enough for his possessed lover to hear before standing up and hugging him. His body was colder than it usually was, as the flames went out. "I love you Gray Fullbuster." he added afterwards hugging him tightly. "I adore you so very much, I know you may or may not possibly hear me. But I was always here for you. As a rival, friend, lover whatever we are. Even if we are enemies now." he continues as Gray only chuckled softly in response. It wasn't a lighthearted chuckle, it was more of a dark one. "I loved you too, Natsu Dragneel." replying back as he shoves the dragon slayer off before adding 'Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist' finishing his once beloved ally.


End file.
